godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Godzilla: Unleashed
Godzilla: Unleashed is a video game for the Nintendo Wii developed by Pipeworks and published by Atari, serving as a sequel to Godzilla: Save the Earth. The game was released on December 5, 2007. A PSP version was planned, but was scrapped in favor of a PlayStation 2 version midway through production.IGN.com: "Godzilla Stomps Onto PSP"Godzilla: Unleashed on Wii The Wii version features about 26 playable monsters, while the PS2 version features only 20, cutting all of the new monsters except for Obsidius and featuring Battra as an exclusive in addition to the Showa version of Gigan. Description "Our world is on the brink of apocalyptic annihilation; havoc and destruction reign over our lands. The battle lines of gigantic proportions are drawn! Four player multiplayer mode and multiple game types offer an enriching amount of replay value. Play as never before seen NEW monsters - as well as all classic favorites from the TOHO Lineage. Interactive environments let you wreck havoc and destruction in some of the world's most famous cites such as New York City, London, Sydney, San Francisco and Osaka." Plot The storyline of Unleashed, taking place twenty years after Godzilla: Save the Earth, begins with a meteor shower raining down on Earth, causing climate shifts and earthquakes. Simultaneously, the monsters of Earth begin to attack cities across the globe as a result of crystals growing on the ground. Factions form among the members of Earth as well as the monsters attacking them, totaling four monster factions. Choices within the story affect later events, including the relationships between Earth factions and the monster ones. The Vortaak, returning from the previous games, choose to invade and use the crystals to seize Earth, but their mothership is knocked into San Francisco bay. It is revealed in the finale that the source of the crystals is from SpaceGodzilla trying to escape the alternate dimension he was imprisoned in at the end of Save the Earth. There are four (five as alternate) endings based on the factions; if one wins as an alien, Vorticia cackles maniacally in victory. If one wins as a mutant, the crystals spread at a cancerous rate, proliferating out of control. If SpaceGodzilla wins, the Mutant ending commences, except that SpaceGodzilla is subsequently seen letting out a victory roar. If the GDF or Earth Defenders win, the player's monster is thanked for their bravery as the world returns to normal. If the Earth Defenders, GDF, or Alien acquires all the power surges, Miku said that the monster became corrupted and it was the only hope. Contrary to popular belief, It doesn't have alternate endings yet in which an Alien or Mutant turns face and saves the Earth(essentially false rumors). Gameplay A new feature introduced for the Wii version of Unleashed is "Critical Mass," the Unleashed version of Rage Mode from Godzilla: Save the Earth. Monsters enter Critical Mass by destroying the crystals scattered around the stages and filling up the "Critical Meter." If the monster destroys a large crystal, it enters an "excited state," during which all damage dealt and received will increase the Critical Meter. When the Critical Meter is filled, the monster enters Critical Mass. While in Critical Mass, the monsters' bodies increase in size and become covered in glowing red lines, greatly resembling Godzilla's burning form from Godzilla vs. Destoroyah. They deal significantly more damage at the cost of their defense. As "punishment" for resorting to Critical Mass, one cell of the monster's HP is depleted when the monster exits Critical Mass unless the cell is the last one. Unleashed has also replaced the Rage Attacks of the previous games with "Power Surges;" super-powerful attacks and abilities that can only be used once per battle. You earn these from the single-player mode, and can't use them in multiplayer until you have unlocked them from the single-player mode. During the Story Mode of the game, you encounter monsters that have been given strange powers by the crystals. You can either defeat the monster and gain that power for yourself, or you can free the monster by destroying the crystals. When the Surge wears off, the player can set off a Nuclear Pulse-like shockwave to deactivate it. Anyone monster can have several Power Surges. For example, three Power Surges are the "Radiation Surge", which enables the "Nuclear Pulse" Rage Attack, the "Fire Surge", which enables the "Finishing Breath" Rage Attack, and the "Dark Surge", which grants immunity to all ranged attacks. Initially, it was believed that there were monster-specific Surges, but since the release of the game, it has been revealed that the Surges are available for all monsters. In the PS2 version of the game, Critical Mass is called Power Surge, and the Power Surge attacks are simply known as "Surges." Also, Surge Attacks in the PS2 version do not activate rage attacks, instead, they release small shock waves with their own effects. Military presence is displayed in the game through various vehicles shown at the periphery of battle. There is a slider in the Options menu that allows the player to adjust the amount of military presence in the levels. These vehicles attack the monster that poses the greatest threat to the city. The Gotengo, or as it is called in the game, "Atoragon," is a boss battleship: Admiral Gyozen, the pilot of the Atoragon is driven to insanity through his hatred towards monsters and the radiation from the crystals. The Vortaak also has a military, comprising of walkers & UFOs. Changes were also made to the combat system for the Wii version. The PS2 version still has the old meter system, while the Wii version has a cell system. Each monster has a certain amount of health cells (the default is five; larger monsters such as King Ghidorah, Spacegodzilla, and Biollante have six cells, while smaller monsters like Rodan, Baragon, and MOGUERA have four; regardless of difficulty level, Titanosaurus will always have five cells in Story Mode). When the health bar is depleted, a cell is lost, and the next cell replenishes the bar. Once the last cell is depleted, the monster will be KO'd. The energy system also uses the new cells, with the default starting amount being two cells (Jet Jaguar starts with four to compensate for the weakness of his beam). Beam weapons can no longer be used to KO a monster (except for the Showa and Heisei Mechagodzillas, for some odd reason). Cells can be charged by holding C, or Z and C if a cell is already present (Baragan charges his energy simply by being in contact with the ground, while MOGUERA automatically charges slowly, but this can be sped up using a move that has MOGUERA shut down to recharge). Human characters *Base Commander Tagaki - The base commander is the man in charge when it comes to evaluating situations and ordering GDF's mecha forces into action. He's the cool head in chaotic situations--always keeping his emotions in check. Commander Tagaki began his illustrious military career as a young, hotshot G-Force pilot assigned to "Project-M" (MechaGodzilla). His mettle was put to the test during the Vortaak invasion of 2004 while piloting MechaGodzilla (2) into battle against the alien threat. It was then, in the heat of battle, that Tagaki witnessed firsthand how Earth's monsters seemed to join forces against the aliens to protect the planet. The experience changed his personal views on Earth's monsters being a threat to humanity. *Specialist Kenji Miku - Miku is one of many GDF technicians who monitor the global defense grid and all monster activities. She reports directly to her superior, Commander Tagaki. Miku has been fascinated by monsters since childhood and has devoted her life to the study of Kaiju. Because of her knowledge and expertise, Miku has become the commander's top consultant and right hand in all monster-related matters. A mutual respect exists between the two. Miku is among those who believe that Earth's monsters are noble defenders of the planet who rage only when their fragile world is threatened by human arrogance or extraterrestrial forces. *General Gyozen - The admiral is a semi-retired, hardcore military man who serves as a military adviser on the GDF council. The admiral lost command of the battleship Atoragon after a particularly humiliating defeat that resulted in the death of his crew. As a result, he harbors a deep-seated hatred toward all monsters. Though no longer in active command, the admiral has considerable sway within the council with his bombastic, overbearing nature. He came across one of the crystals, which had a drastic effect on his sanity, fighting whatever monster the player uses twice, escaping the first time. Before the second fight, he begins to question his reckless attacks on the monster and having the crystal, but his hatred wins and he attacks the player a second time, leading to his death when the monster destroys Atoragon. Interestingly, none of the Gyozen levels show up in the GDF story, likely because Gyozen would never consciously attack a GDF mech unit. * Dr. Shiragami - A brilliant GDF scientist and the world's leading expert on giant monsters, Dr. Shiragami makes some "fascinating" discoveries regarding the properties of the crystal formations and the alien radiation they produce. Admiral Gyozen orders him to try to create a bio-agent to destroy Godzilla, but Gyozen ridicules him, calling his project 'bio-lattes'. These actions lead to the creation of Biollante. Later, Shirigami interrupts a council meeting to present his findings on Critical Mass, and also informs the council on the Earth Defender's actions regarding the crystals. Monsters Earth Defenders Earth Defenders see the crystals as a blight on nature and must destroy them to preserve Monster Island and Earth as a whole. They will mercilessly attack mankind if provoked but are willing to team up with humans to face larger threats. However alien mind-control and the crystal's corrupting energies are causing some kaiju to attack each other. *Godzilla 2000 is one of the most powerful monsters; he deals a lot of damage with his famous atomic breath. He is strong both offensively and defensively yet is not as slow as other tanky Kaiju. Unlike most Earth-native he doesn't consider humanity worth saving and is considered extremely dangerous. He has an incredible sixth-sense to make him aware of the best location to be. **Godzilla 1954 and Godzilla 90s both appear in the game as secret characters. They are slower yet stronger than Godzilla 2000. They are not playable in story mode (although the 90's Godzilla is playable in story mode in the PS2 version). Godzilla 1954 is exclusive to the Wii version. *Anguirus is a tanky yet relatively agile combatant focusing on close-range brawling. Along with his thick carapace covered with thick spikes that can sometimes backfire enemies blows and letting him take the advantage, he can roll into a ball as an ability attack, and he's also been given Sonic Scream which can blow away his opponents and has the range attack that can echo through buildings and rocks. Anguirus is the only monster in the Wii version of the game that cannot engage in beam locks. His design is based on the SoshingekiAngira design. *Fire Rodan is one of the fastest flyers in the game; using his speed to maintain a hit-and-run strategy. He is a gigantic prehistoric pterodactyl that hatched in a mine, ruling the skies and the only Earth Defender that specializes to use his beam while in the air. He is immune to many heat attacks, using wind power to force his enemies to back off at a short distance. Despite his name, he is still referred to as "Rodan" by GDF communications. His design is based on the HeiseiRado design during the climax of Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II. *Mothra is the only character in the game with two forms; She starts as a larva that spits out silk to stun her enemies and has a powerful stinger on her tail. However, when her health becomes low (or if the player so desires) she cocoons herself into her Imago form with full health. Her unorthodox special abilities allow her to disrupt her opponents; stunning them with flashes of light, outmaneuvering them with her flight and reflecting beams with her poison powder. Based on the TokyoMosuLarva and TokyoMosuImago designs; she is a loyal Earth Defender and has evolved to protect humanity from many threats. *Baragon, modeled on the SokogekiBara design, is one of the smallest of all the Earth Defenders but uses his small size and agility to his advantage. He's a burrower who can dig to sneak up on opponents or escape from danger. He also has fire breath which charges as long as he is in contact with the ground. *King Caesar is a relatively agile martial artist that uses his quick attacks to chip away against stronger slower opponents. He is a spiritual Earth Defender with an affinity for humanity, and he can do any humanoid fighting styles along with fire beams from his eyes (he does not have his movie ability to redirect beam attacks, however). Unlike most Earth Defenders, he goes out of his way to defend humans. He is a hybrid of his Showa and Millennium designs. He is exclusive to the Wii version. *Varan possesses the ability to glide with membranes or folds of skin. In films, he doesn't possess a beam but he has been given a ranged green sonic beam and although his regular tooth and claw attacks are not the strongest, his fierce attacks are extremely lethal. Varan uses a hybrid of his Showa design and new design elements. He is exclusive to the Wii version. Global Defense Force The Global Defense Force has built many mechs to defend mankind. Originally these mechs were piloted by humans but now powered by electric autonomous brains, which make them vulnerable to the crystals. With their commanders going mad and fear of any Kaiju (good or bad) destroying their cities, their actions are uncertain even if they try to protect humanity. *M.O.G.U.E.R.A. was the GDF's first attempt at a monster-fighting mech - although effective, M.O.G.U.E.R.A. was deemed too frail and is only put into service as long-range fire support for other mechs. M.O.G.U.E.R.A. is capable of using melee attacks but specializes in using powerful lasers and explosives combined with his high speed to fight at long-range. *Mechagodzilla 2 was created by the GDF inspired by the Vortaak's Mechagodzilla, with a concentration of defense over offense at the cost of mobility. He plays almost identical to the Vortaak's Mechagodzilla with a few changes, such as the ability of flight and the plasma grenade. His beam weapon, unlike other monsters, can knock off health cells and even KO monsters in this fashion. *Kiryu is the most agile of the Mechagodzillas: sacrificing heavy armor in exchange for stronger boosters. Kiryu uses energy blades to deal high damage up close and can use a full bar of energy to fire his Absolute Zero cannon: which will freeze an enemy on contact. Kiryu is a cyborg built around the bones of the first Godzilla and serves as humanity's main defender against alien invasions and monster attacks. To combat SpaceGodzilla and other hostile creatures, Kiryu will need to release his full potential to fight as he has never fought before. *Jet Jaguar is unique for his size-altering ability. He is normally Godzilla-sized but can shrink to be half the size of Baragon or grow to Biollante's size. All of his sizes use martial-arts but can adjust his size to adapt to or confuse his opponent. He was created by a Japanese scientist named Goro Ibuki for unknown reasons. *Mecha-King Ghidorah shares many traits and moves identical to King Ghidorah; but has tasers and can protect himself with a barrier. Although his cybernetics give him extra abilities and a more powerful Gravity Beam: his physique is slightly inferior compared to his past self. He's a monster from one possible future, the result of mankind fusing their technology with that of the Vortaak's King Ghidorah. Aliens These Alien monsters do the bidding of Vorticia, the Queen of the Vortaak. Their primary goal is to conquer Earth by collecting all of the power surges to create the ultimate kaiju. They are willing to ally themselves (deceptively) with both humans and Earth kaiju alike to achieve their goals, and with their army of UFOs, they are prepared to crush any resistance from the planet. *Gigan is a lightweight yet deadly cyborg covered in blades to shred his opponents. Gigan's teleportation and fluid attacks allow him to dive into battle and overwhelm them with his merciless assaults. He is the hammer of the Vortaak invasion forces, with an upgraded design. In the PS2 version, Gigan has his ShodaiGigan design, while in the Wii version, he has the newer Millennium design. *King Ghidorah is a balanced powerhouse; having significantly high both offensive and defensive capabilities while maintaining some agility and having the ability to fly. He fires his Gravity Beams from multiple heads if they are charged up long enough; making him deadliest with slow blasts instead of quick bursts. He appears to be mind-controlled in this game again, serving as the leader of the Alien monsters. He is described as the anvil of the Vortaak. The Wii version is a hybrid of the Millennium and Heisei designs, while the PS2 version is a hybrid of the Showa and Heisei designs. *Mechagodzilla is a major powerhouse, he has a ranged arsenal and brute strength, with many abilities including eye beams, a shield that reflects beams, a fire ray, and finger missiles. Unlike other monsters, he can knock off health cells and even KO monsters with his beam weapon. He is exclusive to the Wii version. He has been previously used by the Vortaak during one of their earlier invasions; which inspired the GDF to create their Mechagodzillas. *Megalon deals high close-ranged damage with his drills and his napalm balls but can also escape foes by digging with his drills. Megalon is a being worshipped by the Seatopians and has been lent out by them to their close allies, the Vortaak. *Orga is an aggressive close-combat fighter using his massive hands to send opponents flying. Orga has been a close ally of the Vortaak since their first invasion. Mutants Mutants have a lust for power and are mad enough to destroy everything in their path. Only because of their similar goal do these demons team up. They intend to achieve a permanent Critical Mass by using the crystals to fuel their strength and rage. If unchecked, these mutants could destroy all life on Earth. *Battra is the yin to Mothra's yang. He is the guardian of Earth, whereas Mothra is the guardian of humanity, but Battra has a tendency to go too far and cause more death and destruction than is necessary. Battra has all the same abilities as Mothra. Essentially, he is nothing more than a reskin of Mothra, with the only differences being cosmetic in terms of appearance and sound effects, such as his laser beams instead of Mothra's silk spray and antenna beams, with the former using the sound effects used for Mothra's antenna beams in the Wii version, and Battra's eye beams using the same sound effect for Fire Rodan's uranium heat beam in the PS2 version. He is the only monster exclusive to the PS2 version. *Biollante is the largest Kaiju in the game with massive strength and health. Her weight makes her immune to grabs but also unable to jump (she can stand on her tentacles, however). She can dig quickly underground to compensate for her slow speed. Biollante is effective at both medium and close ranges due to her tentacles and massive crocodile head. Her massive size makes her an easy target, however; and so is vulnerable to ranged attacks. The giant plant monster was created by Dr. Shiragami in a freak accident. Under the orders of General Gyozen, he mixes G-Cells and a foam compound in Tokyo, but they fuse and become Biollante. She is exclusive to the Wii version. Biollante's data was recycled from the data locked just before the previous game was released. *Destoroyah is one of the deadliest and most powerful characters in the game: thanks to his beam horn and bulk. His slow speed is compensated for his long-ranged oxygen attack. By using his entire energy bar: Destroyah can unleash his Oxygen Destroyer attack, which follows the enemy's movements before landing with a large explosion. He was originally a colony of small microscopic life forms, but when the original Godzilla was destroyed, the Oxygen Destroyer weapon mutated it into a swarm of deadly creatures that eventually merged into the enormous Destoroyah. *Krystalak is a well-balanced character; rushing opponents with his above-average agility and power. He can overload his crystals to create an explosion; akin to Godzilla's nuclear pulse. Krystalak is a new character in the game. He is a semi-sentient monster created by the crystals. His only ambition is to collect all known power surges and become the most powerful creature on Earth. He is exclusive to the Wii version. *Megaguirus is the fastest kaiju in the game; assaulting her opponents with ferocious frenzies. Megaguirus can absorb opponents' energy, and release it in an energy discharge or a duplicate of their beam. If Megaguirus has more than one energy cell when firing, the next cell will not be used up, allowing the beam to be fired indefinitely. She is a huge, prehistoric dragonfly and queen of a colossal swarm of Meganula; that threatens to infest the entire planet. *Obsidius is a lava golem that uses his dense rock body to tank attacks. His volcanic body makes him completely immune to the lava covering his home in Seattle. He is another new character in the game voted on by fans in June 2007. Brought to life by the power of the crystals and the raw, ferocious material under the Earth's crust. Awakened again, Obsidius seeks power surges and critical mass for his own power. In the PS2 version, he copies Orga's moveset. The Wii version gives him a unique moveset. *SpaceGodzilla creates crystals that can launch projectiles and assist him in charging his energy. SpaceGodzilla uses both his abilities and energy attacks to keep his opponents away as he rests with his crystals. He is the one behind the crystal plague, using his crystal powers to summon a crystal meteor to infect Earth so he may escape the alternate dimension he was trapped in twenty years before. This time he is independent and not affiliated with the Vortaak. He is the game's main antagonist and the leader of the Mutants. *Titanosaurus is a lightweight kaiju that can push opponents away with his tail-fan to maintain distance if necessary. He is a prehistoric marine reptile that wants to use the power surges to get revenge on humanity for disturbing his slumber. Titanosaurus is not inherently evil but prefers to maintain his own ideology rather than stick with a group, putting himself at odds with Earth Defenders and the Global Defense Force. He is exclusive to the Wii version. Arenas All of the arenas in the game have been adversely affected by the crystals. They have also been noticeably scaled-down compared to previous games. *Tokyo - Swamped by massive tsunamis and still underwater, destroying all low-lying buildings and leaving only one island with pagodas on it, as well as Tokyo Tower. *Osaka - Enshrouded by toxic chemical clouds. Otherwise, the city is relatively intact. *Monster Island - Not adversely affected by the crystals, but affected enough for the containment field to be brought down, allowing the Earth Defenders to escape. Destroying any of the rock formations and boulders, for some reason, will draw the GDF's ire as if they were buildings. *Sydney - In the middle of a freak blizzard, causing the entire harbor to freeze over. One story mode mission sees the player go up against three sentient crystal towers in Sydney. *San Francisco - Massive earthquakes on the San Andreas Fault have caused massive thrusts in the bay, creating waterfalls. The Golden Gate Bridge and the western span of the Bay Bridge have also collapsed. The city itself (including the Pyramid Building, Coit Tower, Palace of Fine Arts, and Ferry Building) and Alcatraz remain mostly intact. Throwing a building outside the barrier at Sutro Tower will cause its destruction. *London - Quite bizarrely, a section of the city (including London Bridge, Westminster Abbey, Big Ben, London Tower, and King's Cross) has been torn away by a gravitational vortex. *Seattle - Mt. Rainier has erupted, and massive pyroclastic flows now flow through downtown and into the sea. Most of the city itself is still intact, including the Space Needle and both major sports stadiums. The lava flows will hurt any monster except Obsidious (who is said to emerge from Mt. Rainier). In the PlayStation 2 version, Fire Rodan is also completely immune to the effects of the Lava. *New York City - The crystal meteor itself crashed in the middle of Manhattan, leaving half the city destroyed. Krystalak comes out of a crystal egg broken by an alien monster here. The Empire State Building and Chrysler Building are still intact. *Mothership - The downed Vortaak mothership, shot down by an Earth Defender or GDF mech unit. The mothership is slightly tilted to one side (having landed in San Francisco Bay) and has several crystals growing inside. Unused content These are ideas and concepts that were considered and discussed for possible inclusion in the game but didn't make it in. Monsters *Fire Lion, The Visitor, and Lightning Bug - These three, along with Obsidius, were the conceptualized new monsters to be voted into the game (Krystalak was going to be in the game regardless). Obsidius was the monster ultimately voted into the game, and the other three monsters were discarded. Fire Lion would have been a part of the Earth Defenders faction, while The Visitor and Lightning Bug would have been part of the Aliens faction. *Hedorah - Not made due to complex cell shading that was required due to his blob-like form, as well as due to his changes of forms, which were impossible to do with the Wii. Hedorah would have been part of the Aliens faction. Reportedly, a wire skeleton and various sound files were made and included in the game's files. *King Kong - Mentioned in an interview. King Kong was not included due to rights issues with Universal Pictures. Would have been a member of the Earth Defenders. *Mechani-Kong - Mentioned in an interview. Would have been a part of the Aliens faction.King Kong and Mechani-Kong Scrapped From Unleashed - Simon Strange Interview *Gamera - Mentioned in an interview. Would have been part of the Earth Defenders faction.Gamera Scrapped From Unleashed - Simon Strange Interview Gamera most likely could not be included due to being owned by Kadokawa. *Zilla - Zilla was not included due to a lack of popularity. Would have been a part of the Mutants faction.Zilla and Bagan Scrapped From Unleashed (Clover mentioned) - Simon Strange InterviewZilla Scrapped From Unleashed - Simon Strange Interview *Bagan - Mentioned in an interview. Would have been a part of the Mutants faction. The developers chose to include other more obscure monsters in the game instead of Bagan, with Varan specifically mentioned. *Cloverfield Monster - Mentioned in an interview. Was not considered to be in the game, primarily because Cloverfield was still in production when the game was being made, and JJ Abrams was extremely secretive about the film. *Monster X/Keizer Ghidorah - Reportedly was briefly considered, but was deemed "not interesting enough" and his transformation was too complex to include in the game. Due to this, Monster X was never in serious consideration to be added to the game. Arenas *Los Angeles - Scrapped because there weren't enough cities outside the United States. There is concept art for L.A. in the game's gallery. In the final game, it is replaced by Sydney. Features There was originally going to be a day and night feature but was scrapped for unknown reasons. There were also going to be powerlines in Osaka. They can still be seen in the intro but never appear in-game. Power-lines were going to be present in most of the levels and were comprised of modified particle visual effects, but were cut from the final build of the game due to causing problems in Save the Earth. Development Godzilla: Unleashed was originally meant to be an update to Save the Earth and a launch title for the Wii, but Atari nixed this idea.needed Atari re-opened the project in April 2006 for what would essentially become the final version of Unleashed. On October 10th, 2007, it was announced that summon monsters would not reappear, according to an interview. Two days later, IGN's development blog revealed that Heavy Melody created the soundtrack for the game and that every monster had a unique theme song that ties to the overall feeling of their faction for the Wii version. The soundtrack was released on Toho Kingdom on December 23rd. On October 19th, 2007, IGN stated that the PSP version of Godzilla: Unleashed was canceled; however, if the Wii version of the game sold well there could have been a PSP version coming out in 2008.needed It was revealed in an interview with one of the producers of the game that there were no plans for a PSP version. However, it was also revealed in the same interview that if the Wii version of the game sold well there could be a PSP version coming out in mid-2008. However, the PSP release was later confirmed to have been canceled.needed On November 19th, 2007, GameSpot put up a Monster Battles feature to have people vote for which monsters they want to face off. Also, Battra was revealed to be in the game, as he was one of the monsters in the character pool. On December 16th, 2007, King Caesar won while Baragon was in 2nd place. Obsidius got the least amount of votes. Reception The Wii version of the game was met with negative to below-average reviews from all major gaming magazines and websites. Some common complaints were based on imprecise controls and an overall lack of polish in the game's final production. Some negative reviews in magazines suggested the game should only be played by Godzilla fans. IGN gave the game a "bad" 4.9, saying it's "Ugly and clumsy, just like the big green guy." Player reactions to the game are much more positive, however, with the reader reviews averaging a seven. Fans praised the huge roster of monsters, including classic monsters like Biollante and Godzilla 1954, as well as the inclusion of a custom mode, allowing players to tweak the gameplay to their liking. Not all Godzilla fans were happy, however, with some citing similar criticisms to those in reviews, and there were also several fan complaints due to the exclusion of Hedorah and the new monsters. There were also a few complaints regarding the inability to toggle the arenas' crystal infestations, thus allowing players to fight in normal cities. Trivia *In story and training mode, Godzilla 90s, barring the PS2 version, and Godzilla 1954 are unplayable, possibly because having multiple Godzillas in story mode would be confusing and/or implausible. *Strangely, and unlike in Save the Earth, when Megaguirus absorbs a beam and uses it, she can use it indefinitely. A downside to this is that she cannot auto-target, so it is hard to continuously hit with it. Despite that, it allows Megaguirus to simply barrage her foes with a beam until she can knock them down. It is also very useful in Destruction Mode or for players who favor destruction in Story Mode. *If a monster with a dual-kick (Godzilla 2000, Gigan) uses that move on a force-field corner, they may pass through the barrier and into the out-of-bounds area. This allows monsters to explore backgrounds in some arenas (Seattle and Osaka). For example, if the glitch is used in Seattle, players can go underneath, on top, and around Mt. Rainier. In Osaka, players can explore the outer city. Buildings in this background can be stood on and walked on to. Monster Island has minimal use of this glitch. *At the north side of New York City, a building which looks like the White House or the Smithsonian Museum can be seen, and if you destroy it, every time you will lose 3% of affinity with GDF in Story Mode. *In the PS2 version of Godzilla: Unleashed, Destoroyah's use of energy is less overpowered than the Wii version—although the CPU will still use Destoroyah to repeatedly attack with his Horn Katana and Micro-Oxygen Beam, it will use up energy whereas, in the Wii version, Destoroyah's Horn Katana no longer uses energy. *In the Custom Game Mode, you can place any military units in the game in the arena, except the submarines from Story Mode and the Vortaak submarines. *If players play as Mothra on Story Mode in Day 1, and evolves without freeing the other monsters and going to the base, they can fly over the waterfall and fly off of Monster Island. *This is the only Atari/Pipeworks Godzilla game on home consoles not to feature Akira Ifukube's Godzilla theme playing over the end credits. However, the game does include a trailer for Classic Media's Godzilla DVD releases, which features the main title theme from the original Godzilla playing over it. *Angry Video Game Nerd did a review on this game along with other Godzilla games saying:"Why can't I have these games when I was a kid? I was born way too f*cking early!" References External link Godzilla Games at VeVe Games Category:Godzilla video games - 2000s